1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming system, and a recording medium for performing an image forming method (e.g., inkjet method).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known image forming apparatus that performs printing by conveying a sheet of paper on a charged conveyor belt, paper particles, for example, are wiped off from the conveyor belt by a cleaning blade contacting the conveyor belt and rotating the conveyor belt.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-145523 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”), there is disclosed an image forming apparatus that performs printing by conveying a sheet of paper on a charged conveyor belt, in which paper particles, for example, are removed from the conveyor belt by a cleaning belt contacting the conveyor belt and driving the conveyor belt in a state where the bias voltage of the conveyor belt is reduced.
With the image forming apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the time for performing a belt cleaning process is changed according to the number of printed papers. Because the belt cleaning process is performed whenever a printing process is completed, the image forming apparatus of Patent Document 1 may perform the belt cleaning process more than necessary. This results in noise being caused by unnecessary rotation of the conveyor belt and electric power being wasted.